


Across the Reality

by tforyoi_ba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Eventual Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith gets used to call Shiro Takashi, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Protective Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Season/Series 07, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Time Travel, gay disaster takashi shirogane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tforyoi_ba/pseuds/tforyoi_ba
Summary: A story about 16-year-old Shiro who is suffering with his sickness, meets 25-year-old Keith who gets used to call him Takashi.Keith tells Shiro that Shiro comes from another reality.And Keith wants to help Shiro.Related Comic





	1. Takashi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro found himself lost in a white world

Shiro hates to recall his conversations with the Galaxy Garrison officers.

"Sorry, Mr. Shirogane. We got your final diagnose. The result doesn’t change. We are pity about that."

"Shiro, I would suggest you to swift your career goal from a pilot to a role more supportive? Like… An engineer?”

“Teacher…? You know I dream to be…”

“Yeah. But man, you need to be more realistic. You are already 16 years old. Think about the future and be realistic... Besides I checked your academy performance, you do have the talent to become a scientist, a good engineer.  We always open the seat for you.”

“No Teacher…I…Please…Sir…”

Shiro begs. Then he frowns.

He feels something strange.

Something very cold, soft and light drops to his cheek. It melts immediately. Then more and more similar things drop to his cheek.

He touches his cheek before opening his eyes, and only touches cold water in his finger. Wet.

Something weird…

 

\--------------

 

He wakes up. Open his eyes.

Snowing.

White.

Silence.

Cold.

It should be in summer. The hottest season in the Galaxy Garrison.

And as they are in the summer vocations, only few students would stay in the base.  Shiro got used to enjoy the vocation with the base emptier. He has more chance to ride his hover-bike alone in the desert. Riding fast, and chasing the winds, feeling the winds hitting his body, flying with the creatures in the desert. And no one would disturb him.

He was just riding his hover-bikes again as usual.

So, he shouldn’t be here. In the world only with white color. The world snowing, silence, cold and lost.

That is so weird.

"Where am I? Am I in a dream?" He questions, feels nervous. No one answers him. He could only see his words transfers to back blur into the air. And his words disappear with the winds.

Shiro looks around, the feeling is so real that he can’t believe that it is a dream.

And It is cold.

 

\--------------

 

 “Hello—Everyone here?”

“Hello—Please answer me—?”

Shiro yells loudly despairingly. He already searched the neighbors for a while after being sent to this white and lonely world.

The temperature drops quickly with the sun dropping down. And it is still snowing.

“I need to find a shelter, or I will die in this place.” Shiro frown, coughs, and trembles as his feet is caught in a hole hidden in the snowfield again.

“That is ridiculous.” He murmurs. As longer as he searched around, he feels more despairingly, hopeless, and even thinking that he is a totally idiot as he should just accept his fate giving up his dream to be an pilot, and should not drive the hover-bike alone in the desert.

He doesn’t want to die lonely in this strange world. He imaged to die as a hero pilot when exploring the astronaut. His name would be marked, and he could help his successor to go further in the university. He also images that he dies after he retire from many wonderful trips, peacefully.  Die alone in this fucking place without any dreams come true?

Ridiculous. Unacceptable.

Then he finally hears something different when the wind stops suddenly.

It sounds like someone hit the rocks, and walks towards him, very close.

“Hello?” He turns back excitedly, only sees an unknown monster coming to him.

Just like most of the monsters he saw in the scary movies, the monster, with saliva dropping down, multiple eyes all lighting in yellow, looks very horrible and cruel. It is heading to him, very close.

He runs to the opposite immediately.

 

\--------------

 

It is a tough running.

Shiro runs fast. However, it is too difficult to run in snowy ground.

He continuously hit rocks underground, covered by snow. Every hit would shorten the distance between him and the monster.

That monster, moves slower than him, may already follow him for a long while, came closer and closer with the cover of the winds, trying to attack at the next moment.

Shiro should be lucky, being able to notice the monster in a safe distance as the wind stopped.

However he is unlucky too, to run against a monster who is very good at moving in the snowy ground.

The distance between them becomes shorter and shorter.

Then, at the next moment, Shiro gets hit by a larger rock yet still hidden under the ground well.

He tumbles to the ground.  He manages to get up immediately but this time his feets hurt badly, and soon the distance between he and the monster shorter than ever.

“So is it?”

Shiro could only put his arms across to his head as the last defense line and closes his eyes hopelessly.

“Is this is my final ending?” He laughs to himself with a bitter taste, and he is ready… for the upcoming fate.

It is time to give up… “I am sorry…” He says to himself.

But what he waits not come.

 

\--------------

 

He hears a loudly shout, calling a name “Kosmo” then he hears another animal’s roaring. Sounds like a wolf?

Then the world becomes silently again so soon.

He opens his eyes, finding a strange animal like wolf staring at him curiously. Its skin is blue, and its long-hair is lighting softly.

A man wearing a strange black suits is standing between him and the monster. He could see bloods dropping down from the blade the man holds, which bring red to the white ground.

He finally meets a human again. And the man saves him.

Shiro hesitates a little bit and doesn’t know how to say thank you as he is still in shock.

He sees that the man is still putting his back towards Shiro. Shiro can’t tell what kind of technology the sword uses, as the long sword suddenly becomes a dagger immediately.

 

\--------------

 

“I know there is a program from Galaxy Garrison to inspire the young students to explore the planets earlier than before.” Shiro hears the man says, with a low and confirmed voice, and the key words as “The Galaxy Garrison”

“But I have to say it is too dangerous for you to come to this planet along, Cardet. Are you stupid? How can you get here? Who open the worm to you? Where is your teacher?”

He sounds like one of the tough teacher in the Galaxy Garrison. Shiro never thinks he would miss such talk for so long.

But he never sees this man, or this black suit before. He confuses, silently. Then the man turns his faces towards him.

The man, is wearing a strange mask covered in his face. The mask may looks more like a cat? With mask, and a black suit with hood, the man looks just like the Assassin comes from the Assassins Creed, an electronic game Shiro loves so much.

Shiro feels a little bit released being rescued by someone who know Galaxy Garrison.

 

\--------------

 

“Takashi?” Then the man questions and stops his challenge to the course designer. Don’t know what he does, suddenly his mask disappears, then the man takes off his hood.

His face shows up finally. A very handsome yet beautiful face with full of surprise.

Shiro’s face blushes at the first sight.

The way he is calling him,  “Takashi”, is too close and too softly, so much emotions.

Yet he wonders how the man knows him as he could never forget such face before.

And also, Only a few people would call him Takashi. And none in the Galaxy Garrison yet.

Weird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all reading to the end.  
> The fiction is a background story I wrote for my completed 22 pages SHEITH comics **[Across the Reality ](https://tforyoi.tumblr.com/post/176409715183/)** drawn after S7E1 release and before S7 (07/10 2018 - 08/20 2018)  
>  I am trying to present all the background stories I imaged for this comic with fiction version. I do love the story I created for this comic while I had to abandon lots of details when drawing. Now I want to have all back in this novel.  
> Besides, I drawn lots of Sheith comics (more than 85 B5 pages) and here is my **[Sheith Comics Index](https://tforyoi.tumblr.com/post/177655698793/my-sheith-comics-index)**.  
>  I just...cannot stop thinking about Sheith stories... I draw their comics, and now I also write their stories...More comic related fictions will come later  
> \-----  
> Sorry that English is not my native language. I try my best to proof by myself, however if you find any mistake (grammar, word usage..etc), please point out. I really need your help.  
> And please communicate with me, I love talking.


	2. Keith such a wonderful man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro sits at the edge of the rocky hole.  
> He thinks about Keith, a man has all goodness Shiro wants to have.

The sun drops down bringing the its light away.

Snow stops.

The wind waives most of the thick clouds away.

A sky full of stars shows up finally.

Shiro looks at the stars fascinatedly.

They are quite beautiful, shinning with different colors. So close, looks like you could touch them by your hands.

Shiro can’t recognize any name of them. They are beautiful but unfamiliar, not recorded in any book in the earth. They are the evidences that, Shiro, the 16-year-old Earth young man, is standing in a planet thousands of light years away from Earth. Not even in the Galactic System.

The furthest place a human could reach in the universe accordingly to Shiro’s memory, far beyond his expectation.

 

\--------------

 

Shiro is sitting at the edge of a rocky hole together with a space wolf and a man from earth too.

The man, called him Takashi at the first sight then swift to call him Shiro, introduced himself as Keith Kogane. Kogane represent “Gold” in Japanese, while “Shirogane” represent “Silver”. Both are noble metals.

Keith collected lots of data using a small tablet at the place Shiro woke up. He sent them out saying that he will ask his team’s help to figure out the reason why Shiro came here and how to send Shiro back.

He also told Shiro that, they already identified some twisting to the space-time before Shiro’s arrival. Keith was sent here for further investigation as he was just nearby and also he was quite familiar with the space-time twisting. So did his lovely space wolf.

But Keith is not a scientist. Instead, he is a great fighter piloting the most powerful robot in the universe. He introduced himself as a paladin of Voltron, protector of the universe.

Though Keith spent more the time talking about how great his teammates and their alliance would be, and how much contribution Takashi Shirogane he knows provided to lead the universe to defeat the evil and gain success, Shiro could still tell Keith’s greatness in his narration, as the top pilot and a good leader of Voltron, a living legend.

Also Shiro blushed for many times when hearing Keith admiring the other Takashi Shirogane. Every moment Keith was talking, Shiro could almost see some stars sighting heavily in his eyes and in his expression. Stars as beautiful as what he is seeing out in the sky.

 

\--------------

 

Just...cannot stop blushing…

Yeah. That is mainly because…Keith Kogane, is so so soooo special. Shiro never meets someone like him before.

Keith has all the characters Shiro dreams to be. He is just a mixed of goodness.

He is a great and experienced astronaut and adventurer at this very yound age. He already went to so many galaxies and visited so many planets Shiro never heard. He does enjoy every trip in the universe.

Shiro could tell when opening the tablet Keith borrows to him to let him understand Keith’s universe. There is an album with well-organized photos and introduction about the planets Keith visited before. And lots of stars pictures as well. An album full of love to the space. Shiro falls in love with the album once he opens it.

Also, as Shiro tells from his narration, Keith is a good fighter pilot not only good at piloting but also good at fighting.

He just need a second to take down the monster chasing for Shiro for a long time. Also Shiro could sense how much power Keith has in his body. Keith suit presented Keith’s powerful muscle so well. He looks like moving as a cheetah. Elegant, powerful, dangerous and beautiful. Target aimed.

And…And…

Keith has a wonderful space wolf! Keith’s pet is a space wolf with magical power! And Keith has a alien friend as what Shiro saw in the ET film!

Shiro dreams to have a pet from very young. However, living in the Galaxy Garrison for all the year, it is hard to have a pet for Shiro.

And Keith has one, and even more, and the one very lovely and beautiful and can light up himself with magic.

Although Shiro is confused why Keith introduces his wolf as “My team call him Kosmo but please, I am still waiting for him to tell me his real name. You can call him Kosmo temporarily but you can also call him buddy”

Does it mean that the wolf would speak like a human? As he already can teleport in the space. Speaking sounds reasonable?

Shiro can’t tell.

He does feel that Kosmo is a great name enough. And Kosmo is quite useful helping them to find a hole as a shelter here.

Also Kosmo is really really cute. He loves to touch Shiro, using his nose to touch Shiro’s cheek and inviting Shiro to comb his hairs slowly. Shiro does love Kosmo, such lovely wolf like his master.

 

\--------------

 

Shiro looking at the stars 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to 2nd part of the comic  
> Chapter 2 to Chapter 4 are all related to 2nd part of the comic  
> I added lots of the background story into this fiction so it is longer than the comic itself


	3. An Invitation - Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Shiro that he could go back home three days later.  
> Shiro doesn't show happiness as Keith expects.

“Looking at the stars again?” Keith’s voice comes from Shiro’s back with a familiar tone.

He hands over some hot drinks to Shiro, then sits down near him, facing the sky as well.

Now, they are both sitting at the edge of a rocky hole. Orange and warm light inside, dark blue and cold night outside with millions of stars shining.

“Yes,” Shiro replies, “The stars in this sky are so amazing. They all seems touchable. I can’t stop staring at them.”

“Sounds like the other you.” Keith laughs. He raises his hands towards the sky drawing a circle in the air, “I love staring the stars too. The more we know about our universe, the more we love about them. Every star comes from a miracle. And these are millions of miracles coming together.”

Shiro looks to Keith’s face. They are still sitting at the edge of the hole, with the warm and bright orange light behind them. The light goes through Keith’s fluffy hair then become shadows in Keith’s face.

His expression is so soft, sharing the same happiness with Shiro when watching the stars, sharing same interest to the universe as space explorer.

The night is so nice. Shiro thinks then smiles back. He takes a sip of the drinks as well. He is a little bit thirty

  

\--------------

 

 After a moment’s silence, Keith continues the conversation.

“Well, Shiro. I just got reply from Pidge, our smart and talented green Paladin of Voltron, the brain of our team.” Keith introduces.

“After making analyst for all the data we collected to them, she and Slav, emmm, a great scientist knowing about space-time travelling and parallel universes so well, built up a model for you to find the way to send you back home successfully. ” When talking about Slav, Keith looks a little bit confused.

“Now they come up the conclusion that, if you are in the same place you jumped into our reality three days later, 3 pm Earth UTC time, the repulsive force of our reality and the attractive force of your reality would send you back to your own reality naturally. ”

“Oh--”

Shiro surprises again. Before he thought he would have to stay in this reality for a long time while now they build up a model so quickly. Is that real? The technology tree in Keith’s reality looks so much advanced than the one he knew before.

 “Well. We are not building the model from zero. Actually, we are using a mature model being used for many times. After the war to the Galra, and a huge exploration, there are something wrong and more space twist happening across the realities. We did meet people from other realities before, and collected lots of data when helping them to go home. ”

Keith explains. It seems that he identifies Shiro’s questions in his face again. “Take it easy. It is quite normal to jump into our reality recently. You are not the only one. You can just enjoy the moment now, we promise that we will send you home safely with everything we can.” Keith smiles with kind of release, and proud of his friends.

Shiro felt Keith’s tension before. The tension might come from the worry to Shiro’s safety. Especially when the man just saved Shiro from a deadly attack of a monster, and found Shiro’s feet bleeding and difficult to move.

So knowing Shiro could go back to his normal life?

Keith should be released. Shiro understands.

Then Keith emphases the timing again, as “If anything goes well, you can back home three days later. Glad that model works again”

 

\--------------

 

However Shiro hesitates a little bit before taking positive response to Keith’s words.

Last moment he thought it was a such nice night and the food and drinks are delicious while now there is some bitter taste in his mouth.

“Thank you.” Shiro replies, smiling, disguising, finally.

He thinks he may do a good job not to destroy Keith’s happiness because of his ridiculous upset.

“Thank you so much for helping me it is such a great news and I –”

“Anything wrong?” But Keith stops him immediately, he shows his worry again. Eyes focusing on Shiro’s face, worried, determined and so much care inside.

Keith, might be, too sensitive to my expression?

Shiro surprises, and fells embarrassed.  

He coughs a little bit, “Nothing”, he says, then gives up hiding as Keith’s eyes still 100% on him.

“I just…” Shiro moves his head away from Keith. He turns to the sky again. It is shame to speak out his ridiculous worry in front of a hero, a living legend, and a man cares him so much, and a man just showed his tons of praise to another Takashi Shirogane.

“I just cannot image that I would be in such deep space now. And it would be my last chance to get here.” Shiro starts finally, and he doesn’t want to know what kind of expression is in his face.  

“Shiro…?” Keith asks, Shiro tries to ignore, “I mean…Unlike the Takashi Shirogane you are familiar with in this reality, I am just an average Galaxy Garrison student, or maybe below the average.”

Shiro tries to control his shaking in his words. He insists on watching to stars and avoids any eye contact with Keith again.

“I…already made a decision to quite the fighter pilot class…After that I will join the engineer class, trying to become a supportive role in the Galaxy Garrison, working on the ground, and no need to go to the space.”

Shiro continues, he drops down his head trying to hide some expression, “Since I changes my career, this trip to this place should be the furthest place I could go in my life.”

“I am really really appreciated” Shiro ends, smiling bitterly.

 

\--------------

two pictures related:

1) At the begining, Keith hand over the drink to Shiro

2) At the ending, Keith identifies that Shiro is weird for his response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to the 2nd part of the comic.  
> Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 are together as 'An Invitation'  
> Still checking the grammer or spelling error for Chapter 4 and will release it before Sep 15.  
> (Yes I already finish Chapter 5 however need time to modify)


	4. An Invitation 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, telling Keith that he is going to give up his dream to space, gets an invitation from Keith
> 
> “So, shall we get suited up, then go?”
> 
> Keith asks, raising his hand to Shiro, smiling.

……

  “Do you really want to…?” Keith asks in scrupulousness.

The question hurts Shiro a little bit more.

“I have to…” Shiro tries to hide his face in the shadow more.

“I…People surrounding me kept confirming me that it is the best choice I could make.” He tries to deliver his words without painful.  

“I was diagnosed with a special sickness which would bring lots of troubles if I continues my pilot training.”

He is making fists and holding his hands tightly, putting his hands above the tablet which Keith gave to him before to show his collection of photos about the universe.

He could image how disappoint Keith would look at him, just as what he looks at himself. And He really doesn’t know what he wants to get from Keith’s response.

He just has to continue.

“It’s time to be realistic and consider seriously my future. So making adjustment as earlier as I can would be a good choice…”

“I am already 16 years old, I need to be responsible to myself…”

“This is the best choice I could do…”

“I…”

Please… Say something at least… Shiro thinks. He can’t turn his face to Keith.

What the hell is he waiting for from Keith?

To confirm him that yes he makes a smart decision at such young age?

Or tell him that he is too weak and not the Takashi Shirogane Keith knows?

Or just show his sympathy to a poor young man with a sickness? As most of the teachers did in the Galaxy Garrison?

Even though he knows Keith for less than a day, he doesn’t want to make him disappointed, really. And now he ruins everything again. As what he always did, especially for himself.

 

\--------------

 

But…

“Shiro—”

After a long silence, Keith starts finally.

The way he calls Shiro’s name has so much emotion inside, so nice, so soft, which pulls Shiro’s head towards Keith unconsciously.

 “If that is your decision, I respect.” Keith continues, saying the word without any sympathy but full of support and confirmation.

Looks that even Shiro proves that he is too flabby to be a hero, Keith still trusts him, and support him whatever the decision is.

That feeling…is so…nice…and drags Shiro’s head back to Keith’s face again. However Keith turns his head towards the sky again. Shiro could just see Keith’s side face and he hides his emotions well with the shadow.

He can’t tell what Keith’s facial expression is, and he really wants to know.

Then Keith continues.

 “But before you leave our reality, would you want to have a small adventure with me? To explore the space in this solar system? ”

Keith invites, standing up, still looking at the sky, thinking of something seems very far away from Shiro.

“Although, in order to ensure that the environment around the planet doesn’t change so much, we can’t do time jump using the worm hole thus we can’t go too far, has to been in this galaxy system. ” Keith looks back finally, his eyes are still so softly and full of stars inside.

“And we can’t go very further as we need to finish the trip within 3 days,”

“I could still…offer you a space ship with very similar operation system to the ones in the Galaxy Garrison. And also, I would borrow you my armor for you to walk in the space, if you don’t mind. ”

“We could at least have some space walk and have fun.”  

Shiro now can see Keith’s face entirely. Shining, smiling, and almost melting within the orange warm light.

“If you want, we can go now.”

Keith smiles, eyes focused on Shiro, delivering his understanding and support to Shiro, comforting him, helping him, and inviting him.

He raises his right hand to Shiro directly, and opening.

Straight, determined, open.

No hesitate. No worry. No underestimation. Anything is fine. Just perfect.

Like the hand exists from the very very very beginning.

 

He is raising hand to someone who is equal to him, and who he wants to take care.

The words Shiro said doesn’t impact his attitude.

He is still strong, happy, and willing to help at every time.

This is just an invitation. Very simple, very normal, you could see it everywhere in daily life.  

**“So, shall we get suited up, then go?”**

Keith invites again, smiling.

“Keith…”

Shiro blushes. He wants to cry.

And he feels relieved.

 

\--Related pictures:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the comic ends (Chapter 2 to Chapter 4)  
> Please read this article for the **[Background Story](https://tforyoi.tumblr.com/post/176639590358/a-cut-of-2nd-part-of-across-the-reality-part-i)** why "An Invitation". You wouldn't disappoint. Many thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all reading to the end.  
> The fiction is a background story I wrote for my completed 22 pages SHEITH comics **[Across the Reality ](https://lovesheith.com/comics/across-the-reality-22p-comic/)** drawn after S7E1 release and before S7 (07/10 2018 - 08/20 2018)  
>  I am trying to present all the background stories I imaged for this comic with fiction version. I do love the story I created for this comic while I had to abandon lots of details when drawing. Now I want to have all back in this novel.  
> Besides, I drawn lots of Sheith comics (more than 85 B5 pages) and here is my **[Sheith Comics Index](https://lovesheith.com/category/comics/)**.  
>  I just...cannot stop thinking about Sheith stories... I draw their comics, and now I also write their stories...More comic related fictions will come later  
> \-----  
> Sorry that English is not my native language, am I am still learning from writing. I try my best to proof by myself, however if you find any mistake (grammar, word usage..etc), please point out. I really need your help.  
> And please communicate with me, I love talking.


End file.
